Love Sacrifices
by AngelicAssassin99
Summary: It is well known that Ryoma and Sakuno were a couple but some girls just couldn't accept the fact that Ryoma-sama is taken. A confrontation with Sakuno suddenly turned ugly and Ryoma got hurt. What will happen to our favorite pair?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

I had this dream of Ryoma rescuing me from harm one night just like in this story but I've replace the 'me' in my dream with a more appropriate character which is obviously Sakuno. I hope you guys will enjoy this story!! ^_-

**PS** = I do not own Prince of Tennis but hopefully I have a small piece of 'me' in Ryoma's heart. (KYAA!!) ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love Sacrifices**

It is quite well known in Seishun Gakuen High that Echizen Ryoma a.k.a Samurai Junior is dating Ryuzaki Sakuno since their 1st year in High School but that doesn't stop most of the female population in Seigaku High to be extremely jealous and loath the sight of the coach's granddaughter hanging around the tennis prodigy.

The jealousy and loathing level for one particular girl, Miyako is higher than the rest, for she is the president of The Prince Ryoma Club ( which is a strong rival to Tomoka's Ryoma-sama Club ) and she made it quite clear to Sakuno that she won't be having a peaceful life in school by 'accidently' bumping hard into her the first chance they were alone. Not only that, Sakuno often find threat letters in her locker and her shoes are always missing or stuffed with rubbish or is scribbled with unkind words.

Tomoka would burst in outrage whenever these incidents occurred and told Sakuno to discuss the matter with Ryoma but Sakuno insisted that they keep this matter a secret for she doesn't want Ryoma to worry unnecessarily. So, on the outside, whenever you see Ryoma and Sakuno together, Sakuno seems like the happiest girl alive but when they're apart, Sakuno often had to endure the daily torture of being Ryoma's girlfriend.

----- ooo -----

One day, as Sakuno brought in the mail, she was shocked to find a letter addressed to her written in chicken's blood. She opened the letter with trembling fingers and read through its contents.

'Come to the park at 8pm SHARP!' is all that is written on it. She folded the paper, put it into her pocket and went out to buy grocery for dinner all the while contemplating whether to answer or just ignore the threat letter.

Sakuno was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice her surroundings and bumped into someone hard. She blushed, scrambled up and apologized repeatedly.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking. I'm sorry! Really! Are you alright? I…" she broke off when she saw that the person in front of her is none other than her prince watching her with gentle eyes and an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun! Stop teasing me!" she said as she launched herself into his waiting arms. Ryoma chuckled and hugged her briefly before releasing her. Sakuno loved moments like this. When her prince will drop his usual arrogant façade and be the most charming person around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shopping for tonight's dinner. And you?"

Ryoma patted his tennis bag at his side in answer and smirked. Sakuno smiled too. Ryoma is so easy to predict. There are only a few things in Ryoma's world, and that is tennis, school, nap, meals, more tennis, Karupin and of course Sakuno.

After a brief but sweet goodbye, ( Ryoma kissed Sakuno of course! ) Sakuno hurried off to the mall. The bloody letter forgotten for the moment as her mind happily replayed the scene with her prince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma watched her go and turned to continue on his way when he noticed a pink handkerchief on the pavement where they first collided. He recognized it as Sakuno's and bent to pick it up but he also picked up something extra as well. It was the bloody note that Sakuno hastily stuffed into her pocket earlier.

He had a bad feeling about this note, and as his fingers moved to unfold the paper, his suspicion was confirmed. The first thing that caught his attention is at the top left of the paper. There, clearly written in what looks suspiciously like blood is his beloved's name. As his eyes scanned its contents, a frown is visible on his otherwise passive face. He balled the piece of paper in his fist and swore to get to the bottom of this no matter what. With that in mind, he took out his cell phone and dialed Tomoka's number.

"Moshi moshi. Tomaka desu!"

"Tomoka-san.."

"Kyaa! Ryoma-sama! Why did you call me?!"

Ryoma winced at her piercing voice but spoke clearly and seriously, demanding an answer from her.

"Has Sakuno been bullied lately?"

Silence…

"Well?"

"Ano, Ryoma-sama, it's not like we wanted to keep it a secret from you but…"

Ryoma hung up. That is all he needed. Sakuno kept this from him, but he was certain that she has her own reasons, even though he had a pretty good idea that it was for his sake. She's always very thoughtful and considerate of others and willingly gives up something for the sake of another. It is one of the reasons why he loves her. Even so, he disliked secrets between the two of them and it bothered him to no end that Sakuno kept something this important from him. Things would have to change around here but that will have to wait until this problem is solved.

----- ooo -----

"Obaa-chan. I'm going out now!" said Sakuno as she put on her coat.

"Okay. Tell Ryoma to bring you back by 11pm!"

Sakuno smiled and hurried out. She wished that she was going out on a date with Ryoma but instead, she's going to meet some psycho at the park. When she came home from shopping that evening, her sunny mood has vanished and her thoughts were occupied by that bloody note she received this morning.

She walked past the park's main entrance and walked further up until she saw a group of girls waiting for her at the far end of the road near the fountain. Sakuno clenched her fist till her knuckles turned white to stop her hands from trembling but she had a determined expression on her face.

'Get a grip Sakuno! You can do it!!' she mumbled to encourage herself and walked on to face , her life will be much better after today.

She was so focused on the matter at hand that she failed to notice a figure stalking her the minute she stepped out of the house.

----- ooo -----

Sakuno approached the group of girls and as she neared them recognized their leader, Miyako.

"Miyako-san! What are you doing here? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

Miyako scowled at her and replied "Because Ryoma-sama deserved someone much more better than you."

"How do you know that? You didn't even know him" Sakuno retorted.

"Shut up slut! We can't stand the way you cling to Ryoma-sama everyday like he's only yours! It makes me sick to see you around Ryoma-sama all the time! Leave him alone or you'll really regret it!!" Miyako almost screamed with a mad gleam in her eye. The others around her nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakuno is taken aback by the bluntness of words thrown at her but she stood her ground and tried to reason with the group of angry fangirls.

"Ryoma-kun doesn't belong to me or to anybody. He's free to do whatever he wants and hang out with whoever he likes. Although I'm not sure whether I'm the right one for him, but I think he has the right to decide who he wants to go out with. He's a grown up after all. Let him make his own decisions" said Sakuno calmly. She hoped they understand that she's completely innocent in this matter.

Ryoma smiled proudly at Sakuno's answer. He and agrees with her whole heartedly but it was a completely different story on Miyako's part. Sakuno's answer seemed to mock and degrade her. Telling her that she's not the one for Ryoma and that she should give up and leave the two of them alone. She can't stand it! She'll never back down! Sakuno must pay!

Miyako grabbed a pair of scissors from a girl nearby and ran towards Sakuno.

Sakuno was so shocked that she's rooted on that spot. When Miyako got nearer, she screamed, covered her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. Warm arms engulfed her and shielded her from the attack.

Ryoma was watching the whole time and his body moved on its own when Miyako charged at Sakuno. On impulse, he hugged Sakuno and shielded her from the attack. He took the stab on the back and fell facedown on top of Sakuno.

" RYOMA-KUN!!!!!" Sakuno screamed and shook his shoulder hard. Blood was quickly forming a pool around them but Ryoma remained motionless.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**End Note:**

Well, the first chapter is up. Let me know what you think of it. I'm currently very busy with assignments and quizzes and exams so I don't really have the time to sit and think of the plot but I promise to update ASAP!! Arigatou minna-san!!! See you guys soon!! Mata nee!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :**

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! So sorry for the late update but as I've mentioned in chapter 1, I'm still very busy with assignments so please be patient with me… I'll update as soon as I can… PROMISE!!!

**Recap chapter 1:**

" RYOMA-KUN!!!!!" Sakuno screamed and shook his shoulder hard. Blood was quickly forming a pool around them but Ryoma remained motionless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry and call an ambulance!!"

"Towel please!! Someone hand me a towel!!!"

"Ryoma-sama!!! Ryoma-sama!!!"

Sakuno paid no attention to all the commotion happening around her. Time stood still for her the minute Ryoma fell unconscious on top of her. Although her body is shaking and calling for him, begging him to wake up, deep down in her mind, she felt as if she's watching a movie, as if it was all happening to someone else, as if this was all a horrible nightmare. She hoped against hope that she'll wake up soon, but that hope shattered when she heard the ambulance's siren far away.

When the ambulance finally arrived, the paramedics have to practically pry Sakuno off of Ryoma so that they can lift him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. She followed him all the way to the emergency room but was abruptly stopped by a nurse at the entrance, saying only medical staffs are allowed.

Sakuno then walked to the waiting bench, sat down and stared off into space. Tears were streaming down her beautiful pale face. The people that passed by gave her strange and apologetic glances but she's so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice any of it.

Slowly, she took out her hand phone and auto dial the number that's familiar to her.

----- o o o -----

"Moshi moshi…"

"To... sniff Tomo-chan…. sob"

"Sakuno? Why? What's wrong?"

"Tomo-chan!!! He…He tried to protect m-me…And…and…and then… h-h-he…."

"Sakuno…Take a long breath…Calm down…Now, tell me from the beginning…"

Sakuno took a huge breath and told Tomoka the whole story, stopping occasionally to blow her nose.

Tomoka listened with no interruptions.

"What's should I do Tomo-chan? What if I've lost him?"

"Sakuno. Ryoma-sama is not that weak. I'm sure he'll be fine. You have to be strong at times like this Sakuno. I'll be right over. Wait for me."

"O-Ok Tomo-chan…"

Click. The line went dead.

Tomoka might sound strong while talking to Sakuno, but her fingers shook badly when they dial the numbers of the other tennis regulars.

----- o o o -----

"Hello."

"Hello madam. Is this the house of Echizen Ryoma?"

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"Madam, we're sorry to inform you that Echizen Ryoma is involved in an accident earlier this evening at Ryouko Park. Kindly come to the general hospital as soon as possible."

The phone slipped from Rinko's hand and fell with a dull thud on the floor. Nanjiroh peeked in to see what's that sound, but was shocked to see Rinko sitting on the floor with a blank look in her eyes.

He rushed to her, took her shoulders firmly and gently shook her.

"Rinko…Rinko…! What's wrong??! Oi!!!"

"Anata… Ryoma…Ryoma….."

"Ryoma? Oi!! What's up with Ryoma?!!" he demanded.

"Just now…Call from hospital… S-Sa…Said that Ryoma is involved in an

a-accident…"

"Get changed Rinko. We're going to the hospital now."

----- o o o -----

When Nanjiroh and Rinko arrived, they saw all the regulars there including Sakuno and Tomoka. Sakuno was crying softly and Tomoka was hugging and telling her that everything is gonna be alright.

"What happened?" asked Nanjiroh as he approached the group of youngsters.

Sakuno rubbed her eyes dry, stood up and told him.

Silence fell like a heavy blanket on the group after Sakuno ended her story. For the first time since he was born, Nanjiroh was left speechless. His face betrayed nothing of his current feelings but Rinko knew him well enough to know where to look.

His eyes.

His eyes which are always so bright and confident are now filled with shadowed pain. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder to comfort both herself and her husband. She understood him very well.

In the eyes of a stranger, Nanjiroh is like a wasted man. Always lazing around reading perverted magazines and doing everything he can to annoy Ryoma, but she knew Ryoma meant the world to him.

She was shocked to the core, along with the whole world, when he suddenly decided to retire at the brink or success, claiming that he's had enough, but only she and his old coach knew why he did that. He chose Ryoma over his own bright future.

She smiled sadly. That little thought comforted her troubled heart and she hugged Nanjiroh tighter hoping to calm him too.

The other regulars stood and watched silently, each hoping that their little o'chibi is alright.

----- o o o -----

When the emergency light is turned off, once again the tension among the group peeked.

The doctor was ambushed the minute he stepped out of the room.

"How's Ryoma-kun?"

"How's O'chibi??"

"Doctor, how is Echizen?"

Tezuka stepped up to the centre and the doctor turned to him.

He bowed curtly and spoke, "Echizen is my kouhai, doctor. How is he?"

The doctor adjusted his spectacles, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Echizen-kun lost a lot of blood and suffered a severe injury to his back and shoulder muscles. I've managed to stitch them together but there will be difficulties for him to bend freely in the future. I'm sorry. He won't be able to play tennis ever again. Please, excuse me."

He passed Ryoma's patient file to the nurse on his left, bowed and walked away.

----- o o o -----

"RYOMA-KUN!!!" wailed Sakuno as she collapsed onto the floor crying her heart out.

Tomoka stood rooted on the spot. Her eyes and mouth hung open.

Kaidoh punched the wall as hard as he could and hoped that the pain in his knuckles will push away the pain in his heart.

Momoshiro hugged Kawamura-senpai and wept. Although he tried his best, Kawamura can't stop the tears from spilling out.

Oishii hugged the sobbing Kikumaru wept too. Fuji walked over and patted their shoulders gently, trying to comfort them.

Inui's pen paused on top of his notebook for a very long time. He then lift up his hand to wipe away his tears while pretending to adjust his spectacles but it didn't gp unnoticed by Fuji. Fuji then glanced around and looked at Tezuka.

As usual, Tezuka's face remains unchanged, but Fuji knew him long enough to catch the small body signs he's giving off to show that he's extremely troubled. His head is slightly bent and his eyes are shadowed by his glasses as he leaned against the wall silently.

Nanjiroh hugged Rinko to him tightly, trying his best to control his tears but they spilled out when Rinko pressed her tear stained cheeks into his shoulder and whispered words of comfort to him softly.

"Everything will be alright anata. Ryoma's strong. He can get through this. Come on. Let's clean up and go inside. I'm sure he'll not want to see us like this."

They washed their faces and wiped their tears dry before stepping into the room.

Ryoma is sleeping peacefully due to the influence of the drug administered to him during his operation. His face, relaxed in sleep was heart stopping handsome. It is hard to believe that Ryoma can never play tennis again.

As the group stared down at him, they felt a terrible loss. Tennis would never be the same again for each of them without Ryoma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note :**

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed my story so far…. XD

Wanna take this chance to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews and please continue to support me…

Arigatou minna-san!!! ^_^

Don't forget… R&R please!!! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note :**

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update!!! (.lll)

Firstly is because there's some problems with the sign in and upload process and secondly is because my school is organizing a Japanese Cultural Charity Day (JCCD). Since I'm one of the committee members, I've been extremely busy lately. The money that we've collected will go to the Children Cancer Fund. (^_^)

So, here's the long awaited update!!

Gomen… It's written with what little time I have so I hope it doesn't suck…

Thanks very much to those who wrote in the reviews corner. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

I'm very happy that you enjoyed my story so far. Please continue to support me. ARIGATOU!!! (^_^y)

**Recap chapter 1:**

Ryoma is sleeping peacefully due to the influence of the drug administered to him during his operation. His face, relaxed in sleep is heart stopping handsome. It is hard to believe that Ryoma can never play tennis again.

As the group stared down at him, they felt a terrible loss. Tennis would never be the same again for each of them without Ryoma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma accepted the fact that he could never again play tennis fairly well. He completed his rehabilitation period in 2 weeks time instead of the normal 1 month required. The doctor was reluctant to discharge him at first because he's still convinced that Ryoma's shoulder is weak but after a few more test, he agreed to let him go on the condition that Ryoma returned every Friday for a follow-up.

Ryoma felt like a stranger after the incident. His father no longer does outrageous things to drive him crazy, heck he even scared the shit out of Ryoma when he woke him up _nicely_ instead of just kicking him awake like he used to, his mother is always at home now instead of going off somewhere to have her American tea party and his cousin is overly worried about him and fussed about every little thing he did. He knew that change is inevitable and he appreciate their care and concern but he wished that things would just go back to normal.

School wasn't any different from home either. The first day he was back, many avoided eye contact with him (besides the Seigaku regulars) and yet he heard their whispers and gossips behind his back. His English sensei lets him sleep in her class and even complimented on one of his essays, but the most significant and positive change among all is that there are no more screaming, pushing and noisy bunch of girls crowding around him wherever he went. He could enjoy long periods of peace with Sakuno without anyone bothering him. Ryoma felt relieved and calm whenever he's with her because he feels that she's the only one that understands him best.

----- o o o -----

Everyone noticed a change in Ryoma after the incident. He avoided anything concerning tennis like the plague and he hardly ever wears his white Fila cap anymore. He even changed his normal routes to avoid the school tennis courts and the public courts.

Ryoma is slowly but surely getting used to his new lifestyle. His daily routine starts by going to class and waits for it to end. Then he would pick up Sakuno from the class next door and together, they would go to the nearby ramen stall or other nearby places for lunch. Later, they would hang out under their favorite Sakura tree talking, doing their homework, studying and cuddling until sunset. After that, he'll walk her home and kiss her good night before walking back towards his own home.

On weekends, he'd hang out with Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai and the others if they had the time. The regulars were always careful about tennis topics whenever Ryoma's around. They do not want to hurt his feelings by bringing up Ryoma's most sensitive issue.

Ryoma smiles more often now, but only those who knows him can see that his smile usually didn't reach his eyes. Although the new Ryoma is friendlier than he was before, many, especially the regulars still prefers the old, arrogant Ryoma who loves tennis.

----- o o o -----

One day, during Biology class, the teacher instructed the students in charge that day to go down to the lab and bring up the two boxes of metal rods for their experiment. With a sigh, Ryoma got up and exited the class followed by another female classmate.

When they located the said boxes, Ryoma stood aside to let the girl take the top box first. After she managed to lift the box, she thanked Ryoma and hurried back to their classroom because the box was quite heavy.

Without thinking much, Ryoma bent to lift the second box. He gasped as a sharp pain lanced through his shoulder. He dropped the box noisily as the metal rods inside collides with each other, one hand coming up automatically to cover the sore area.

When he heard approaching footsteps coming towards the lab, he sucked in a breath and dropped his hand as the door swung open.

Two unidentified students stood at the doorway. The noise attracted their attention so they went to see what happened. When they opened the lab door, they saw Ryoma crouched down and is already picking up the metal rods.

"Ano... Daijoubu desu ka?" asked one of the students.

Ryoma turned, smiled and answered, "Aa, daijoubu, daijoubu. Had a clumsy moment that's all." The girls looked at one another with a skeptical look on their faces.

"Ano… Do you need and help? That box looks heavy… Your shoulder….."

"Ami!!" warned the other girl next to her.

"Go-Gomen nasai… I shouldn't have mentioned"

Ryoma waved off her apology, stood up and massaged his shoulder. He then bent down, hefted up the box and with a curt "Thanks", left the lab.

Ryoma kept his cool even though his shoulders is killing him from the strain of carring such a heavy box. He walked back to his classroom and set the box down on the teacher's table. He then went back to his seat, laid his head on the table and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything but the stabbing pain in his shoulders.

'Why now?! Why me?!!' are among the thoughts that ran through his head.

----- o o o -----

Sakuno noticed that there's something wrong with Ryoma as he carefully lowered his head down to rest on top of her lap but she waited until the right moment to ask him. She knew from past experience that Ryoma wold clamp up like a stubborn shell if he didn't feel like talking about something. Once he's comfortable on her lap, she combs her hands through his soft, silky hair, prompting a small satisfied purr from Ryoma. She giggled and continued her administrations until Ryoma visibly relaxed.

"Ne, Ryoma."

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen in school today? You look kindda weird just now."

Ryoma kept his eyes closed and was silent for a long time. Sakuno sighed and decided to skip the topic but as she opened her mouth, Ryoma answered her earlier question.

"I had to carry the metal rods from the lab for Biology class today. Didn't notice that it's damn heavy. My shoulders ached while I'm carrying them."

Sakuno looked worriedly at Ryoma and at the same time, she's a bit angry that he didn't take care of himself. According to the doctor during his last visit, his shoulder is fine for his normal everyday routine but he did caution Ryoma to not strain it too much because the tendons in his shoulder are still recovering.

She wanted to lecture him for his carelessness but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin their time together with petty arguments.

Ryoma crack open a lazy eye when Sakuno's hands stopped caressing his hair. Sakuno's face is scrunched up in deep thoughts and worry.

Ryoma smiled mentally.

'_She's cute when she's angry and worried_' he thought. His earlier bitterness vanished as he continued to look at Sakuno.

"Hn. I can take care of myself just fine Sakuno. Don't worry..." he whispered as he leaned up and gently kissed Sakuno.

Sakuno blinked in surprise and was reluctant to let the matter drop at first, but she soon melted into the kiss. Ryoma grinned when he felt her giving in and deepened the kiss, wanting Sakuno to moan his name. After a few tongue battles, he got his moan.

----- o o o -----

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. A-Ano… Take care of yourself ok? O-Oyasumi nasai…" said Sakuno when they reached her house.

Ryoma smiled, leaned in, pecked her cheek and whispered a husky "Oyasumi" before turning and walked away. Sakuno clutched her hands together and watched him until he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight. She said a silent prayer so that he'll have a safe journey home.

During his walk home, Ryoma was so deep in his thoughts about his shoulder ache this morning that he wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going. Unconsciously, he followed his old route home where he will pass through the old public tennis court where he and Momo-senpai usually goes to when there's no tennis practice.

As he neared the courts, he heard the familiar sound of a tennis ball being hit back and forth between a player and the wall. Curious, he walked over to have a look.

The boy was almost like Ryoma when he's in Junior High accept that he has dark, jet black hair, wears a white Adidas cap and used a green tennis racquet. Ryoma's brow lifted when he noted that the boy has bole legs. That means that the boy cannot run very well, yet his shots were near perfect. Every stroke is returned to the same position, almost like Tezuka Zone.

Ryoma approached the boy after he finished training and introduced himself. The boy said his name is Hidaka.

"Ne, if you don't mind me asking… Why do you choose to play tennis with those legs?"

Hidaka looked at Ryoma. Ryoma realized how blunt his question sounded and was about to apologize when Hidaka laughed, leaving Ryoma blinking in surprise.

"Why? Many people have asked me that question and my answer is always the same. I love this sport, that's why I choose to play it. Even though I can't really run with these legs, but I had lots of fun when I'm playing my favorite game. I don't mind what others think as long as I'm happy."

Ryoma was silent for a long, long time.

'_I love this sport, that's why I choose to play it. Even though I can't really run with these legs, but I had lots of fun when I'm playing my favorite game. I don't mind what others think as long as I'm happy.'_

Hidaka's wise words kept replaying over and over again in his mind. When he think about it, all he did after the doctor said that he will never be able to play tennis was to give up and avoid tennis but this boy, seven years younger than him didn't give up but practiced very hard to reach this level because he _loves_ this sport.

Ryoma honestly loves tennis right down to the very core, same as the boy in front of him.

'_Why not give it another shot?_' he thought.

"Onii-chan? Are you ok?" said Hidaka as he noticed that Ryoma was very quiet.

Ryoma snapped out of his gaze and nodded. He turned to Hidaka and said, "Arigatou na, Hidaka-kun. I was lost when I'm told that I can't ever play tennis again because of a shoulder injury but seeing you today made me change my mind. Honto ni, arigatou gozaimashita"

Hidaka smiled and offered his hand. Ryoma took it and squeezed gently before letting it go and stood up. He then bid Hidaka farewell and continued walking home.

Ryoma hadn't felt like this in a long time. He felt his whole being is reignited with a force that's stronger than last time and his spirit is restored. He made a vow to himself as he pushed open the gates of his front door that he'll retrain himself to be better in tennis. No, even better than his old self.

He smirked and walked into the house. The old Ryoma was back.

----- o o o -----

He looked around and saw his mother and cousin sitting together, watching TV and sharing a bowl of popcorn while Nanjiroh sat at the other corner reading the newspaper. He had no doubt that there's some porn magazine hidden inside that said newspaper but that's not important.

"Gomen, Sakuno…" he mumbled as he walked over and stood in front of his dad.

Nanjiroh looked up when a shadow loomed over the article that he was currently reading and was surprised to see Ryoma standing in front of him in his usual cocky stance, a stance that was supposedly long forgotten after the incident.

He lifted a brow and waited.

Ryoma smirked.

'_Time for some training, old man_' he thought as he stared straight into his father's eyes.

"Oyaji. I have something to tell you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes :**

Whew! Glad that's over… Don't forget to leave your reviews ya… See you all in the next chapter…

^_-


End file.
